


Destiel ficlet

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dying Castiel, M/M, Worried Dean, destiel ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Destiel ficlet

The burning was gone. The inconceivable searing pain was gone from his head. His head wasn't pounding anymore. His chest felt like it had been released from it's crushing pressure. The tingling in his fingertips had gone away, and now they were just overall numb. The sharpness in his vision had faded, and his peripheral vision was almost completely gone. The blood puddle next to him had gone cold, and he couldn't feel anything below the knife protruding from his stomach.

Castiel stopped gasping for air. It felt like he had plenty. Castiel smiled. He knew it was close. His wasn't scared. He was a little sad, though. It wasn't because he knew he was going to die. It was because of what the brothers were going to have to deal with. Castiel's trembling fingers reached into his trench coat pocket, pulling out his phone. 

He turned it on and picked Dean's contact, trying his best not to let his tears consume the rest of his vision. Castiel held the phone to his ear, sniffing and wiping his nose with a bloody hand. The phone rang once and from the receiver Castiel could his favorite sound in the world. 

"Cass?" 

Castiel had to hold a hand up to his mouth to keep from sobbing. 

"Hello? Cass? You there?" Dean asked, his voice soft and familiar.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel whispered, removing the hand from his mouth. 

"You okay, Buddy?" Dean asked. He sounded a bit worried.

Castiel couldn't help his lips from drawing up at the corners. 

"Um... Yeah. Yeah, I-I'm okay. Don't worry about me."

Castiel had to look up at the dark ceiling to keep the tears from spilling over. 

"Are you sure? You seem a little shaky." 

"No... I-I'm just... It's nothing. H-How are you?"

"Um... is that all you called me for?" Dean's voice was wary. 

Castiel curling his lips into him mouth, hot tears tickling his cheeks. 

"No. I-I just wanted uh... I just wanted you to . know something." Castiel said, sniffing.

"A-Are you... crying?" Dean asked. 

Castiel let out a small chuckle. Dean Winchester. Always worrying. Castiel let out a couple of sobs, although he was smiling. He was happy. 

"Cass, you're freaking me out. Where are you?" Dean asked worriedly. 

Castiel gathered a breath sharply. "I love you."

Castiel's fingers began to weaken on the hold of the phone. 

"Cass you're really freaking me out now. Please just tell me where you are!" 

Cass contorted his face into an ugly crying one, his brows pushing together and pursing his lips, opening them to let a sob escape. 

"I-I love you. And I want you to know that. I hope you know that."

With those words, Castiel dropped the phone as he felt his lungs contract, pulling in what he knew as his last breath. Castiel could hear the loud cries for castiel coming from the receiver, and Castiel smiled once more as he felt his entire body go limp, and his last tear to roll down his face... and everything was gone.


End file.
